Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. This is one of the most common yet strongest powers possessed by magical beings, be they good, evil or neutral. Strength and Skills The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. When Prue learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself stronger, being able to move objects by just flicking her fingers. Channeling 'Eyes' Prue initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing her eyelids and focusing her eyes on her intended target. She also once successfully used her power by completely shutting her eyes when in danger. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. This occurred one year after she regained her powers in 1998. Phoebe Halliwell noted this as a part of Prue's power growth, while also claiming that her continuous squinting of the eyes started to give her facial lines. Even though Prue started to primarily channel her power through her hands after this point, she still used her eyes on several occasions, particularly when her hands were bound. 'Hands' As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself stronger, able to send a single demon flying by flicking her fingers. Prue channeling telekinesis through her handsShe was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger. Despite this, Prue preferred to channel her power by swinging her arm widely to fling enemies for the best result, though thrusting her arm forward was equally as effective. When it came to moving lighter objects, Prue tended to simply flick her fingers (either using just her index finger or both her index and middle fingers). Other telekinetics like Billie Jenkins, Wyatt Halliwell, and Chris Halliwell preferred to thrust one or both arms to fling enemies, while Penny tended to gesture her arm forward while pointing her index and middle fingers or with her palms facing outward. Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, Prue used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound. As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands but with much more control and power than Prue as an adult at that time. List of Users Original Temporarily Abilities Developed From Telekinesis 'Simulating Levitation' : Main Article: Levitation Users of telekinesis can use their power to levitate themselves for a short period. This allows them to defy gravity momentarily, but does not allow sustained hovering. An example of this is Prue, a telekinetic witch. Prue was seen levitating herself numerous times, such as the time when she fought the demonic wrestlers. During this battle Prue leaped into the air and kicked both of them in the face. Users can also land safely when falling/jumping from great heights, evident by Matthew Tate, who copied and used Prue's telekinesis to jump out from her office window and land unharmed. 'Super Strength' : Main Article: Super Strength Telekinesis, when used the right way, could grant the user a degree of superhuman strength. Prue learned to do this during the her second year as a witch, performing physical actions that were enhanced by her telekinetic power. She used this make punches powerful enough to knock out two large men while briefly turned into a man herself, toss an attacking mortal with a mere shove, battle powerful demons like Vinceres and demonic wrestlers and send a SWAT team member flying. 'Agility' : Main articale: Agility The ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. Prue and Billie can access agility, through their telekinetic powers and perform even greater athletic maneuvers. They have also use it to amp up their fighting, which make their attacks even more deadly. Both have been shown to use this skill in combat. 'Deviation' : '' main article: Deviation '' When Prue learned how to channel her power through her hands, she gained the ability to deviate several types of attacks; fire- and energy balls, energy beams. Although this ability is often confused with the power of Deflection and even though deviation is a completely separate power, it is an ability that can be achieved through powers such as Telekinesis or Molecular Combustion. 'Strangulation/Crushing' Abilities that can be achieved through telekinesis, making users able to strangle their opponent or crush their skulls, heart, or any other organs. The distance limit between the user and the victim is dependent on the strength and skill of the user. Both Wyatt and Chris are the only known users to be able to use these abilities. Chris once used it to crush the heart of three Valkyries in order to obtain their magical pendants, and Wyatt used it to try and kill Chris, by strangling him telekinetically, in the dark, alternate future. When Melinda was younger she once strangled a demon by just making a fist. Powers Developed From Telekinesis 'Advanced Telekinesis' This power is an advanced form of Telekinesis. It is, in and of itself, not a solely combustive power, but can cause explosions of any size by stimulating the heat molecules while moving objects with the mind. It can also allow the user to lift and/or manipulate heavier objects, even more than one at a time. Prue Halliwell developed this power in the alternate 2009 future and when she temporarily possessed the power of Empathy. Not only did Prue develop this power, her ancestor Brianna Bowen had developed this power as well. She's noted in the Book of Shadows for separating the Lord of War and his sword by moving the latter hundreds of miles away. 'Telematerialization' This power allows the user to use telekinesis to teleport objects, just like the power of Telekinetic Orbing, from one place to another. This power has visual requirement as the user has to see which object they want to move and where they want to teleport it to, unlike psychokinesis. Prue developed this power at the same time as her telekinesis power, when Phoebe told her that she was a witch with supernatural powers. Frustrated, Prue moved the cup of cream towards her and filled her tea with the cream, discovering that she was in fact a witch. Category:Powers Category:Active Power Category:Warren Power Category:Charmed One Power Category:Prue Halliwell's Power